Political Relations
by Alice-Rose-Teatime
Summary: Arthur is trying to summon a demon but something goes wrong and he ends up with a heavy Russian on top of him. How will Alfred react to their relationship? Will Arthur ever summon a demon? And will Ivan end his own life! Contains yaoi pairings Eng/Rus, hinting at Ame/Eng. Attempted suicide. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stood next to a large pentagram made of chalk. There were five white candles, one at each point of the pentagram and a skull that had been in Arthur's family for over one hundred years. Arthur pulled his dark blue cloak around him. Even if it was the middle of summer it was freezing and Arthur didn't want to catch a cold. The large grandfather clock struck 12:00pm and Arthur knew that it was time to start.

He lit the candles and poured freshly brawn blood on the skull. He opened the large lever book to the right page and started to chant.

"In the darkest part of night I, Arthur Kirkland, call on the Demon to come and vanquish my enemies. In exchange for a week in my body to do as you please in the world of the living" Arthur wiper the sweat from his head before continuing. "If you do this you will be given the joy of seeing the light of the sun and the gentle touch of love" Arthur raised his hands above his head in a dramatic jester "If you accept the terms of this contracted. Come fourth and join me in this unholy area"

There was a gust of wind and smoke pulled itself into a tornado that spun around the room in a frenzy. Hands reached out of the spinning mass and grabbed at anything they could get a hold of. Arthurs cloak whipped around in a crazy dance between itself and the wind. It pushed Arthur back against the wall. And as soon as it had started it stopped.

The smoke drifted slowly around the room. Arthur ran to the pentagram and fell to his knees. As the smoke dispersed Arthur could make out a figure's out line. Then it spoke.

"Arthur what are you doing this early in the morning? Why did you summon me?" it spoke with a heavy Russian accent and was very tall. Arthur punched the ground under him.

"Damn! I thought I really had it that time!" Arthur sighed and walked to the figure. "Ivan I'm so sorry for accidently summoning you this early in the morning" He helped the large man to his feet. Ivan stretched himself before looking at the pentagram he stood in.

"What kind of blood is that? The blood on the skull?" Arthur was silent for a moment before smiling slyly.

"What kind of blood do you think it? If you guess right I'll give you a prize" Ivan walked over to the skull. He picked it up and licked it. His tongue ran along the bone and into the eye-sockets, licking up all the blood and covering it in saliva. Arthur watched as the Russian's tongue moved around the skull, Arthur had not doubt that Ivan was doing this to tease him.

Ivan pulled the skull away from his mouth and a string of saliva connected the two before braking and falling to cover his lower lip. "I do believe that it is the blood of a goat" Ivan said licking a bit of blood off his hand. He went from the wrist to the tip of his figures.

Arthur moved to stand before Ivan "You got it right, Ivan. Ever good! Want kind of prize do you want?" Arthur smiled at Ivan and Ivan smiled back. He moved so that his hand was cupping Arthur's face and his other arm was around his waist, pulling him closer. "Ivan! You're not trying to suggest that we do that are you!?" Arthur said in a moving tone. "I. Well I never! I would never cheat on my bear Alfred!" Arthur drew their faces closer together. They bother knew that Arthur and Alfred had broken up many years ago, though Alfred seemed to think that he could still flirt and protect Arthur from everything.

He kissed Ivan deeply before pushing his to the ground. Ivan moved his hands over Arthurs chest before biting him hard on the neck. "I-Ivan! What are you doing?!" Arthur panted lightly as he pulled himself from Ivan.

Ivan chuckled "I want to mark you as mine" he said before launching himself at the English man's neck. He sucked and bit onto it, determined to make Arthur his own and no one else's. Arthur growled at Ivan before launching back at him, aiming for the man's euro zone.

Ivan moaned as Arthurs sucked on his nose hard. That'll leave a large mark, Arthur smirked to himself.

The next day was the world meeting and every one was there. Ivan had his scarf covering half his face so that it rest just underneath his eyes and it looked kind of suspicious. America, being America, had to comment. "Dude! Ivan! What's up with your scarf?! You look like one of those horribly disfigured villains who're trying to hide a large scar or a burn!" he said lunging for the scarf. Russia moved out of the way resulting America falling flat on his face.

"You're so slow, Alfred. I would have through that you would have a little more spirit!" Russia giggled sweetly and pulled America up from the floor. "You really are the 'spirit' of America! Aren't you!" Russia stared into the American's eyes, baring him to contradict him. America fell back on the one thing he knew would irritate Russia.

"Ya! I'm the 'spirit' of Ice Skating too!" he laughed his 'heroic' laugh as he felt Russia grow angry "Who was it that won Ice Skating at the Olympics? Who's that? That's right! America!" Russia growled at him from under his scarf. "Oh! I got you there, Commie!" America ran towards Russia, in a strange burst of speed. Russia had not expected a second attempt and let out a small gasp as his scarf was torn from his face.

America ran towards England in a flash. "Hey! Arthur! Help me hide this from Ivan!" America said placing scarf in the high collared English man's hands. America ran on screaming insults at the Russian. "Ha! Haha hah haha! Try finding it now! You C-" America stopped suddenly. He walked right up to Russian and stared at him. He shifted on his feet before letting out another 'heroic' laugh.

"Dude! Ivan! Is that what I think it is!?" he said looking directly at the hicky on Russia's nose. He lifted a hand and pocked it.

"So what if it is!?" Russia retaliated, he was now officially pissed. Before he'd been having fun but now America was getting annoying and Russia was on the verge of a head ack. America had drawn a crowd and they were all staring at Ivan and whispering. America jumped up onto a table landing in a 'heroic' stance.

"Hey! Everone! Ivan finally got laid!"

England facepalmed as America exclaimed this to the entire room. He could see Ivan's face go red with embarrassment and he ran to the door before leaving the room. Ivan could hear America yell out after him asking his who it was, saying that they were a whore. Ivan ran to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He locked the door to his room before going to the bathroom. He turned on the water and filled the tub up with boiling hot water. Why did America have to yell it to everyone? Why was he so interested in Ivan's affairs! He pulled off his sweat covered clothing and sank into the hot water. A hiss of pain left his lips as he entered the water, he wasn't used to the heat, but he liked it. He added a few drops of lavender in the bath. He pushed his head under the water before taking it out again.

He sighed through his nose that was just above the water in this large bath. He head hurt and he just wanted the American's obnoxious laugh to get out of his mind. I bet he wouldn't be laughing if he knew it was Arthur who gave him the bruise. Ivan chuckled at the thought of telling Alfred that it was in fact his ex-boyfriend that he was being fucked by.

Ivan ran out of the meeting room, his face was flushed. "Who is this whore?! I want to know so I can see how good you are!" America screamed at Ivan as he ran. England felt something snap inside him. How dare Alfred speak to Ivan that way! The brat! Before he knew what he was boing his fist had collided with America's stomach.

America fell to the ground and a small bit of blood leaked from his mouth. "Arthur! What was that for!?" Arthur stood his ground as he replied "You're such a bloody rood git! You have no right to say those things to Ivan! What he does in his own time is none of your business!" America looked at England in surprise. He'd not expected anyone to come to Russia's rescue, the fact that it was England made him even more worried. What did England have to do with Russia!?

England squatted down next to America, he pulled his face so that his lips almost touched America's ear. "I do not like being called a whore!" he whispered harshly "especially not by you!" he through America's head to the ground before walking off to find Ivan.

Back in Ivan's bathroom Ivan looked at the water in the tub. "I wonder how long I can hold my breath before I pass out?" he said to himself. Ivan took a deep breath and bucked under the water.

1, 2, 3,…..

Ivan counted with his eyes closed, he felt the water move around his head.

4, 5, 6,….

The sound of his heart vibrated through the water and into his ears. It pounded quickly.

7, 8, 9,….

And became slower. I must be coming to my limit he thought. The sound of his heart was quiet now and his head felt light, like he was going to faint.

10, 11, 12,….

His mind became lost in the thought of browning. That would be a nice way to go. In warm water and to just let the air slip from your lungs. His heart beat was gone now and Ivan couldn't hear anything. The water around him pulled him into a warm sleep.

13, 14, 15,…

Hands graded at him and he was pulled from the water. Ivan couldn't open his eyes, he was to light head to. In the distance he could hear Arthur's voice. He was calling to someone. Who was he calling too? Ivan hoped it was him. He loved the way Arthur said his name. His eye lids were pulled open and a bright light was just above his head. Arthur seemed to be panicking and stared CPR before checking if Ivan was breathing or not. He pushed down on Ivan's chest making him splutter and cough.

"Ivan! Ivan! Oh god! You're alive!" Arthur pulled Ivan into a hug. He kissed and hugged Ivan with love and panic. "What were you doing!?" Arthur sodded lightly

"What are you talking about?" Ivan looked at him confused "I was seeing how long it took before I pasted out!" Ivan smiled at Arthur and Arthur looked at him in shock.

"I-Ivan…..y-you" Arthur slapped Ivan's face so hard that the sound echoed of the walls. "Ivan! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Ivan touched his cheek in shock. Arthur had just hit him! "Ooowwww" He whined lightly as he looked at Arthur's face. The face that stared at him was not what he would have expected. Arthur's face was full of worry and sadness. Ivan had expected him to be angry, since he had just hit him, but instead it was a mask of worry. Ivan realised what Arthur had thought him to be boing.

"Arthur! I was not browning myself!" thought he had been thinking of doing so. Arthur hugged Ivan tightly, as if trying to make shore that Ivan was real and not a figment of him imagination. Ivan hugged Arthur back and pulled him onto his lap. Their faces touched and they fell into a loving kiss. Arthur licked the bottom of Ivan's lip, asking for entrance. Ivan opened his mouth and felt as Arthur's tongue explored around. Ivan moaned into the kiss and he felt Arthur smirk.

Arthur pushed on Ivan's chest pushing him to the tiled floor. Ivan gasped as his naked back touched the cold floor. Arthur ran his hands over Ivan's wet chest stopping to tweak his nipples lightly. Ivan moaned softly at this and pulled Arthur to his chest once more. "Arthur I thinking we should do this somewhere a little more comfortable" he said sucking on Arthur's neck.

Arthur kissed him with a lot of force. He pulled Ivan along with this kiss taking him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Arthur once again pushed Ivan down, though this time it had a lot more force to it. Ivan fell onto the bed, his arms above his head and with his legs falling over the edge. Arthur licked his lips hungrily as he looked at the naked man in front of his. Even if Ivan was two heads taller than him Arthur found it surprisingly easy to dominate him. Ivan was, cutely, a masochist and Arthur, the sadist of the relationship, was pleased to find out about his *cough* love of bondage. Arthur pulled out a long cat of nine tails whip from the bed side table.

He grinned wickedly down at his lover. Ivan shivered as the look on Arthurs face. He knew that he was going to get whipped and fucked hard until he came that night.

"Ivan" Arthur growled "Get up" he pulled Ivan by the arm so that he was standing. Ivan watched at the English 'gentleman' looked him over with lust glazed eyes. "Hold onto the bed post, Ivan" Arthur said with a snarl showing his almost vampire like fangs. "We don't want to get too much blood on the sheets now do we?" Ivan move so that his hands were gripping the board of the bed and his face was turned away from Arthur. Without a second to spare Arthur pulled back his arm before hitting Ivan's back. A small moan came from Ivan's mouth and made Arthur hit him again. It took three hits for the flesh to brake and blood to run down Ivan's back.

Ivan let out a loud gasp as his skin broke under the presser. Ivan himself could feel his groin grow hard. It was so fucking wrong but he loved it! Ivan loved the feeling of being powerless in a sexual way. He'd controlled so many nations that to have someone control him for once was his idea of heaven.

Ivan felt the pain for being whipped three more times before it stopped. Arthur placed the whip on the ground not caring about the blood it was covered in and picked up another item.

In his hands he held some handcuffs and a rope. Ivan's body tingled at the thoughts that came into his head. Arthur placed a soft hand on Ivan's head before pulling him by his hair onto the bed. Arthur cuffed Ivan to the bed post before tying on his legs to the other two posts. Ivan lay on his stomach trying to look back at the man behind him. Arthur ran his nails over Ivan's back and scars.

He stopped to look at his prize with lustful eyes. Ivan really had a beautiful body, no one could deny it, he doubted that even America would be able to resist it. The Russian had white flesh from the cold of his home and soft hair that grew that way after being filled with snow.

"Do you want me to prepare you, Ivan?" Arthur said kissing his back. Ivan wasn't shore. It felt nice to be prepared before being entered; it also meant that he wouldn't be limping to much the next day. But the idea of being fucked dry was too tempting.

"Arthur" he whispered "I don't want to walk for a week, Da?" he pushed his ass up into the air, wiggling it for Arthur to see. A sly smile fell onto Arthur's face as he removed his pants. He didn't go to Ivan but to the bed side table again. Out of it he pulled a small plastic ring. "then you'd better wear this"

Arthur lay down on top of Ivan, reaching his hands around him and touching his erection. He hummed lightly a he placed the small plastic ring around Ivan's member. Ivan wined softly "Arthur, that's not fare~~" he said

"I don't play fair, Ivan" he kissed Ivan's lips before pulling Ivan's ass so that it was in place. Arthur's own erection was bulging as he moved his hips forward. Ivan's muscles were tight around him. He pushed forward, with more force, and he heard Ivan cry out in pain. Pulling out again he thrust inside of Ivan, knowing that it would take time for Ivan to start enjoying it not matter how softly he went. Arthur pulled his erection almost all the way out before slamming back in.

"A-Arthur….. mmmm~….. please, Arthur….." Ivan moaned into the sheets of the bed "Arthur ….. Please go f-fast!" Ivan whimpered into the sheets of the bed. Arthur pulled out of his lover completely, making Ivan whine at the loss.

"You want me to go faster?" Arthur growled at the Russian "Is that an order?" he rubbed his penis along Ivan's entrance, teasing him, before he started to rub their two penis's together. Ivan moaned at the hardness he felt on his own. "I don't like being ordered Ivan. You should know that" Ivan mentally cursed the ring around his erection. Why did Arthur have to be so sexy!?

"No! It-t's not an order! J-just I-I…..um….. AH!" his face had been slapped by Arthur's hand. He held Ivan's erection in his other hand playing with it slightly before kissing Ivan's bruised cheek softly.

"Good" Arthur growled at him softly "Cause you know how I hate to be ordered" he rubbed his penis in between Ivan's thighs before touching it's tip back to Ivan's entrance.

He pushed in once more, harder and more forceful than he had ever been with Ivan before. He had planned to wait for the time after their wedding, as the English government had just approved of it. But he couldn't wait anymore. He pulled almost all the way back before pushing everything in and hit Ivan's prostate hard. "AH!" Ivan screamed in pleasure and Arthur listened to the sweet music.

He did this again. And again. Until they both came at the same time. Their bodies softened and they held each other.

"W-why have you never done me like that before?" Ivan whispered. Arthur breathed in before answering

"I was going to wait until after our wedding" Arthur whispered back. Ivan turned to look at Arthur.

"Married?" he said.

Arthur slowly got out of the bed. Looking around he spotted his clothes. He pulled something from the pocket of his jacket. Walking back over to Ivan he got on one knee before the completely naked Russian. "I was going to ask you after all the meeting were over but now seems to be the right time"

Pulling a hand from behind his back Arthur pulled out a small red velvet box. Inside was a gold ring with an icy blue diamond in the middle. "Ivan Braginski. Or Russia. Will you do me the pleasure of being my husband?" Ivan's brain exploded.

His face flushed redder than Arthur had ever seen it. Ivan could hear his heart in his ears and felt his hands start to sweat.

"A-Arthur….. I-I….. Of course!" he jumped out of the bed and hugged Arthur to his naked body.

"Ah!" Ivan's back was killing him. It hurt so much.

"You should get back into the bed. You're hurt"

"What if I don't want too?" Ivan said smugly.

"Then you'll have to be punished again" Arthur said looming over Ivan.

" *chuckle* I might like that"

America moved so that he was standing next to France. "Do you have the stuff?" he whispered.

"Of course" France whispered back. France pulled two or three photos from his pocket and gave them to America.

America looked at them quickly "Thanks" he said. He took a step forward only to be stopped by a hand. France's hand. On his chest.

"Don't forget about payment" France chuckled. America pulled his arm around Frances waist.

"Should we go to your room or mine?"


End file.
